


A little fix

by Awenseth



Series: Tfanonkink meme fills [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Post - Triage, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 09:10:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1381891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knockout is not extremly pleased with the fact that no matter his status on the Nemesis he is still sent out to do manual tasks... and getting his finish ruined, plus to crown it all he also needs to fix Soundwave's visor before he can attept to fully repair his own problems alone. Though it seems that things rarely go the way as Decepticons plan them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little fix

**Author's Note:**

> Found my way to the Transformers kink meme site and well found some ideas that I liked so... sorry if it is not the best, but as you can guess if you look at my list of fandoms to which I have written is this my second story in any type of Transformers fandom and the first had been also done years ago... 
> 
> Also the open end is there that you can use your fantasy how it went further.

He fragging hated his job! He was the ship’s CMO for Primus’s shake and not some type of an errand mech, so why the frag is he being sent out of the medical bay to missions which end with _him_ in need for medical attention!? 

Growling threw Knockout an impatient look at the entrance door, Megatron had ordered him to fix Soundwave’s visor, but of course the workaholic was still working. The only positive about that was that he had time to repair most of the damage that the monstrosity called a train had done to him. As mentioned, only a little positivity seeing how there were parts you just can’t fully reach yourself, it still stunned him that he managed to re-attach his tire by himself. Also as an addition was he sure that he got some new dents and scratches to his already damaged paintjob when he was “discharging” that bomb.

These were the times he really missed Breakdown… 

“I know a few Autobots and humans who will wish to have never angered me.” he bit out while picking up the ‘dry ice’ as the fleshies called it to work on a smaller dent on his arm, but the familiar sound of the door opening stopped him. The red Astro Martin did not even need to turn around to know that his patient had finally decided to grace him with his visit for a minor patch up. 

Soundwave as usual was silent as he walked into the medical bay, even with his visor on he could easily feel the displeased feelings rolling of off the other. It was also noticeable that the other had tried fixing himself with more or less success regards the fact that he did not have his partner anymore to help him. This was perfectly clear to him, he had after all kept surveillance on Knockout after Breakdown got offlined, it would not do no good if their only qualified medic would become unstable due to grief. He may know just as much as any medic, but he had other things to do for their Lord, mostly the deconding of the Iacon Database, so they needed the other. 

“Sit down on the berth so that I can have a look at that visor of yours.” he heard Knockout say and he did so as told, allowing the other to get into his personal force field to examine the crack on the once smooth surface. He did not like it if people got so close to him, if given word they would not keep on existing, but this was needed to have his visor fixed, he needed to allow it. “Hmm… as guessed, this is an easy fix so I don’t understand why our liege was the option that you would need help even if it means that you need to leave your tasks.” the medic said before noticing that something was different on him. “Should have guessed why you found the time to come here.”

With that Knockout turned from the silent con and walked up to the closet in which he held the needed tools for fixing the cracks in the visor. As he had said it was more then simple and could be finished in about one terran hour. Picking up the needed container he turned back to his patient, sticking two digits into the clear gel before smearing it over the cracks. 

“This will fix the cracks in one terran hour so don’t let anything get in contact with it till the time is up, you may go now.” Knockout told the other before turning to put the container away, but he did not hear the door opening again nor the sound of steps. “Do you require something else?” he inquired when upon turning around he saw the other still sitting on the berth and looking at him.

Soundwave did not answer the question, he simply made a gesture with his left servo as an indication to the other to come closer. It was easy to notice that Knockout was both confused and also suspicious regards his intentions, no wonder. Knockout was a medic and so he had a vast knowledge about the specific types of Cybertronians and due to his age it was not hard to guess that the other mech perfectly knew which legacie's remain he was. Though eventually the medic was by the berth and Soundwave slipped down, gesturing to the other to take his place. 

Knockout sat down nervously on the hard metal, he was sure that due to the fact that he was the only actual medic on board Megatron would not order his elimination or he would be already offline, but the fact was that he did not know any other ground for the other to be still remaining here and now this situation did not make any sense. Usually was their TIC out of the medical bay as soon as he finished with the examinations, their leader made it an order to his men to get checked at least once every month. This plannet had way to many locations to it which can cause their bodies not exactly preferable difficulties. He also nearly pulled a shriek which would make Starscream jealous when he felt a spindly fingered servo brushing against his arm, understandable regards what Soundwave was. Turning his helm to the side he was faced with Soundwave looking at him. 

“ _ **Notice: Knockout having due to field of work knowledge about Soundwave’s type. Suggestion: no ground for nervousness, Soundwave not intending harm.**_ ” Knockout heard the monotone voice and he was sure that it was not a recording, but Soundwave’s own voice, though the slight stasis certainly indicated that his voice box was for a long time not in usage. Still, it certainly shocked him somewhat, but only due to the fact that he had never heard Soundwave use his actual voice before, only recordings about from others. 

“It is not only because of my medical studies” he informed the other, the learning about the different types living on Cybertron was needed due to each of them having different needs and some additional aspects. “My creators did have a number of your type as guards.” Knockout bit out with distaste, as much as his sire had been adamant to keep his fortunes and himself safe was he only all to eager to allow their… 

Soundwave only nodded, he knew that before the order for termination had been given had his type often been hired by the wealthier mechs of their home planet to serve as what humans would call bodyguards and in not one case as personal assassins due to a specific ability entailed in their coding. He stored the additional information regards Knockout in his processor for later, but now he had other things to take care about. He was used to feel certain emotion resonances from everyone on the Nemesis and he found that any differing from those feelings bothered his work to different degrees, depending on whom they are given of. Reaching up he placed his long fingers at the base of his visor, he did not wish for something to interfere with the correction of the cracks on it and without it he could more easily monitor the CMO’s feelings. Knockout was still wondering what this was all about when his optics widened, it was hard not to react to the fact that Soundwave was acting confusing with him, using his own voice box, not a recording, attempting to reassure him and… was he taking off his visor? He had really no idea what was going on anymore, maybe that wrecker did manage to do also something other to the taller mech beside cracking his visor, or the Relic might have caused some glitch in his programming? Knockout was about to demand that they switch places so that he could take a look, but stopped when his red optics were meet by violet ones. 

No one had warned him that Soundwave looked like THAT under his visor! 

Soundwave observed Knockout’s reactions carefully, without his visor were his telepathic abilities not restrained anymore and thus could almost see the emotions going through the other’s processor after he filtered out those of the Vehicons passing by the closed door, Lord Megatron’s rants about Starscream and Dreadwing’s homicidal ones. The confusion was still present as well as the suspicion for his uncharacteristicall behaviour - he noted Knockout's slight worry that he may have recieved more damage than first assumed -, but there was also an under layer of interest. 

“ _ **Offer: Soundwave helping Knockout.**_ ” he suggested at which the red mech let out a frustrated sound, he knew that it was not possible to tell a telepath a lie and not be discovered. 

“Fine” Knockout agreed grudgily, he still could not make a rhyme of the situation going on here as well as the bothersome fact that Soundwave was incredibly handsome under that visor of his and those violet optics were hard to not gaze in. 

Soundwave nodded in acceptance to the other’s small submission regards accepting his help and went to gather the needed tools, he decided to first take care about the scratches and the remaining dents after that. Their supplies from Cybertron were still good in numbers, he excluded the energon, but he also noted that Knockout seemed to have looked up some of the alternate substances humans tend to use. Not that he ever doubted that the medic was not resourceful, he was certainly intelligent which he could appreciate, it seemed most of the time to him that people judge him based on his vanity which is clearly a mistake. Soundwave reached out and took up a cloth and dipped it into a bowl of warm, soapy water before taking Knockout’s right arm and started to carefully wash it with the cloth. It was not hard to guess the depth of the scratches if one notes what had caused the damage so he would not need something to serve as a marker regards how far he needs to go down. After finishing both arms Soundwave moved behind Knockout and started cleaning the damage on the other’s back, paying attention to each little detail. One could really not deny that their medic was by the standards of their kind counting as rather pleasing to the optic and Soundwave needed to note that even damaged he did not lose much of that appeal, even if said mech did not share that option. 

Knockout did his best to not show his still present nervousness regards the situation, which was hard if the one making you nervous happens to be a telepath, a really attractive telepath. This was slowly starting to become the main problem, he usually did not like to deal with ugly things like the Insecticons, but now he would have preferred it due to the fact that then he would not feel bothered by the closeness. The warm, soapy water running down his frame together with the soft pressure of the cloth did not help the situation. Soundwave also seemed to know just how to press and rub to not only clean out the scratches, but to also make him feel pleasant which was also further adding to the problem, for the more he relaxed the more he become avere regards their current situation and that was before Soundwave decided to speak again. 

“ _ **Inquiry: Knockout finding interest in Soundwave?**_ ” he could feel the sport’s car tense under his touch, a wave of panic and embarrassment rushing through his system, but also a hint of agreement. “ _ **Inquiry: does Knockout wish to include in his interest?**_ ”

“I… what!?” Knockout was now really finding the situation too much and if he would not know better he would be sure that someone managed to set Soundwave up to do some type of not in the least funny prank on him. Gazing at Soundwave it was really hard to not think about the answer, he had a chance to back out with simply asking the other to continue or accept and maybe beside the repairs also get a good interfacing. 

The decision was in the end taken from him when Soundwave returned to face Knockout again and kissed the still mentally debating medic. The action had both of them surprised, but neither was about to back out, also any questions why they even got into this situation were stored in their processors for later. Knockout willingly opened his mouth for Soundwave’s glossa to fight against his while he felt those long, spindly fingers trace over his frame, easily finding their way under his plates where the sensitive cables and nodes could be found. It was a pleasant feeling and all of the remains of his nervousness disappeared. Soundwave was also pleased when he felt Knockout’s servos trail over his own frame, as a medic knowing well where to touch to make one’s systems heat up which was not something Soundwave would be complaining about , not that he ever complained. Pulling away Soundwave gazed down into red optics which seemed to have become a shade darker due to the heat slowly raising in them. He did not need to use his abilities to know how the other was feeling at the moment, his optics and touches told him everything.

“Looks as if we will need to push the date of your examination a bit forth.” Knockout suddenly said which confused Soundwave, but he did not have much time to think when he suddenly found himself laying with his back on the berth, Knockout atop of him. Yes, the medic was more than intelligent. 

“ _ **Noting: Soundwave takes Knockout’s actions as affirmative.**_ ” Soundwave said to the smirking mech above him. 

“Mhum, seems as if we will be in here for a while to get everything fixed.” Knockout replied, after all Lord Megatron gave the order to fix Soundwave’s visor, but he did not say when it should be fixed, they had more than enough time for a lot of things and there was certainly much fixing to get done.


End file.
